Black Sapphire
by Emerald Time
Summary: Neal and Peter are investigating a jewelry heist again, but there is only one problem...there are no surveillance cameras that caught a glimpse of the thief, no evidence pointing towards one person...Peter has another C.I., she and Neal know... HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Emerald: This is an InuXWhite Collar, cuz there aren't enough of these. Seriously, there's like one and this makes two.

Summary: Neal and Peter are investigating a jewelry heist again, but there is only one problem...there are no surveillance cameras that caught a glimpse of the thief, no evidence pointing towards one person, all they know is that the jewel was taken out of the Japanese Museum of Natural History and exported to the New York Museum of Natural History. Peter is taking on another C.I., on Hughes' order; she and Neal know each other.

Warnings: There will be Kate bashing, not a lot, but a little, just some implications with a little logic. I do not dislike Kate.

This takes place after Kate is killed, after Need to Know: season 2 episode 2.

Pairings: Neal X Kagome; Peter X Elizabeth; Diana X Christy; Sango X Jones

**At the Prison**

"Is everything ready?" asked a feminine voice.

"Yes," replied another feminine voice.

In a dimly lit room, guarded by a female guard, around mid to late 30's. In the room were two young women. The one siting with her face towards the guard, had warm chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair in a high ponytail, and a heart-shaped face, around mid to late twenties. The woman sitting with her back facing the guard had long raven black hair, a heart-shaped face, and sapphire blue eyes, she was around mid 20's. The brown haired woman handed a package to the raven-haired woman.

**With Hughes and Burke**

"Burke, I'm sure you have work to do so I will get straight to the point. I want you to take on another C.I., her name is Kagome Higurashi, the female Neal Caffrey if you will, maybe even better, no, she **is** better. She is called Black Sapphire," said Hughes, waiting for his reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

"Wait, why do I need to have another C.I., and **the **Black Sapphire?" asked Burke, after getting over his shock.

" Well, it's either you or Barrigan and I think she'd work better with you and Caffrey and we need Higurashi's help and yes the Black Sapphire. I know how good she is, I was chasing after her as long as you were chasing after Caffrey. I only got her because her friend betrayed her and gave me information and testified at her trial."

"Burke?" asked Hughes. Burke nodded.

"Alright, so is she going to have an anklet? And where is she going to stay? When is she coming?" asked Burke.

"She is going to have an anklet, it is still 2 miles, and she will stay at the motel that you first took Caffrey to. However, unlike Caffrey, she will be paid $900 bucks. Female necessities and all," said Hughes, looking like he was trying to resist rolling his eyes.

"She said she wouldn't do it unless it was $900, didn't she?" asked Burke, rhetorically.

Hughes ignored Burke and continued, "She will be coming tomorrow, I will pick her up from prison today, will get her to the motel, and get her set up. Burke, tomorrow, introduce her to the White Collar division and your colleagues when she gets here tomorrow. You and Caffrey will pick her up from there. Got it?" he waited for their confirmation, "Good. Any questions?"

"Yes, why does she get to set the demands for money? Did she not want to do it?" Burke asked again.

"No, I actually want her to work with us rather than against us. I had to pull a few strings and get them to let her out on the anklet and to get her to work with us. She will make a great asset, any other questions?" replied Hughes.

"Yeah, why is she called the Black Sapphire, I was too busy chasing Caffrey." said Burke.

"We gave her that name because after she did a robbery, or a forgery or something illegal, she usually did it at night, anyone who saw her, all they would see were her blue eyes, they said her eyes glimmered like sapphires in the darkness, thus Black Sapphire," said Hughes.

**With Peter and Neal**

"So, you're getting another C.I., huh?" asked Neal.

"Yeah." Replied Peter.

"Can you have two C.I.s?"

"Hughes' making an exception."

"Female?"

"Mm-hm."

"Is she pretty?" Peter gave Neal a look that said 'are you really asking me this?'

"Now you listen here. She is here to work and you are not going to bother her, understand? She is a C.I., just like you, and your jobs are to help the FBI, understand?"

Neal nodded. "Who is she?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Good. We are bringing her tomorrow. Meet me at the motel I took you to before you moved in at June's. Now, let's go home, El's waiting for me." Said Peter.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Said Neal, they both split off to go to their respective homes.

**With Hughes**

Hughes stood a few feet away from the prison gate. Out stepped a beautiful raven-haired woman with sapphire eyes and a perfect hourglass figure, standing at 5' 8 ½" wearing black sweatpants and a blue tank top with a black jacket with a silver dragon going up around the left sleeve.

"Let me see the anklet, Kagome," said Hughes. The woman named Kagome, sighed, and lifted up her left sweatpants' leg, showing off her new accessory.

"You know, I only have to suffer through you guys for oh, four years, why would I think about running?" asked Kagome.

Hughes chuckled, "I see your sarcasm hasn't suffered prison, Black Sapphire," he said, using the nickname that the FBI White Collar division had given her when her case file had come in.

"This is where you'll be staying," said Hughes, " Your anklet lets you go 2-"

"Yeah, yeah, my anklet lets me go 2 miles, I know. Hey, if I get a better place, which you know I will, I'll leave a note, and your boys can pick me up from there," said Kagome.

Hughes chuckled, "Things were never boring when I was chasing you." He shook his head and left.

**With Kagome**

"Have you found a place?" asked Kagome on the phone.

"Yeah, it's 1.4 miles away from where you are, it's owned by a wealthy widow named 1Simòn Williams, she is very nice, age 65, brown hair, brown eyes, medium build, about 5' 5" in., she is going to make a stop at the clothing store, right on the corner of this street, Rainbow, I think, at around 2 in the afternoon, has a soft spot for girls with pretty eyes, she has a granddaughter, who is living in a dorm on campus, she lives alone in another flat and she's looking for a tenant, furniture's already there and here's the best part," said another voice.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Her brother was involved with some shady people and so was her husband. Of course, they're both dead. So you don't have to worry about your…status, shall we say," said the other voice.

"Sweet, I'll check it out. Thanks Sango!" replied Kagome.

"No problem Kags, you'd do the same for me," replied the voice identified as Sango, "Oh! Almost forgot, your clothes are in the storage, packed and ready to go."

"Thanks again Sango, I don't know what I'd do without you," said Kagome,

"Work your charm!" replied Sango while laughing, she could hear a chuckle at the end of the line and they both hung up.

**At Rainbow**

"OH! I am so sorry ma'am," said Kagome, letting go of the woman and bending down to pick up the woman's clothes that ha fallen on the ground.

"Oh, it's fine dear, thank you," replied a woman in what looked like her 40's.

"It's not a problem, this is cute," said Kagome spotting the top on the bottom of the pile.

"Yes, I was looking around to see if I could get something for my granddaughter, her birthday's coming up."

"Would you like some help?"

"Yes, that would be nice, thank you," she replied. They browsed around, looking for something the woman's granddaughter would like.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you, I haven't been in New York for a while and I was wondering if you knew any place I could stay or if anyone you know is looking for a tenant?" Kagome asked after a bit of browsing.

"Hm, yes, I have a flat about a mile and a half, or so, away from here, it's unoccupied and I have been looking for a tenant, if you are interested, we could go and take a look, the flat is only a block away from my house. My name is Simòn Williams, call me Simòn," said the woman named Simòn.

They finished the shopping and headed towards Simòn's house. They dropped off the shopping bags and headed out towards the flat, after the usual offer of drinks and beverages.

Kagome and Simòn set off towards the flat. They arrived at the building, it had 20 floors, and the flat was on the top, penthouse. Nicely furnished, red oak wood floors, blue tinted black leather sofa set; one arm chair, a loveseat, and a three seater sofa, around a 30'' plasma flat screen TV with a VCR and a DVD player; the kitchen had a blue marble island, counter tops were blue marble, cabinets were made of red oak. There was one bedroom, queen sized bed with a blue velvet bed set, the bathroom was well furnished, and the balcony had a view of Manhattan.

"Wow. That's…this…this is awesome. I love it. Um…what about the payments, I don't think this is in my price range," said Kagome, stunned at the beauty of the flat, no, not a flat, a penthouse.

"Well, I think I can make an exception, seeing as you did help me and this flat has been empty for a some time. How about $750 a month? It isn't too much, but I will take a down payment of $100. How about it?" said Simòn.

"Simòn, thank you, and I think I can make do with that. You have no idea how much this means to me," said Kagome, gratefully.

They sat down and straightened out the necessary details, Kagome paid the down payment in cash and wrote a check for the rent.

Simòn left and Kagome called Sango, to tell her that she got the penthouse. She left a note at the motel for her 'caretaker' as she called him in her mind, and helped Sango move her clothes to the dresser.

Sango left Kagome to get some rest and be ready for the next day.

"See ya Kags."

"See ya Sango."

Emerald: So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think!

Next Time: Neal Caffrey James Bonds vs. Kagome Higurashi Black Sapphire

Kagome and Neal meet and Peter gets a big headache.


	2. Chapter 2

Emerald: Guys, I really need the reviews so I actually know people like this story.

I also forgot to explain Simòn Williams. Oops. Anyway, I based her off of June, and Simòn is pronounced see-moan, and I know the penthouse that Kagome lives in is ridiculously cheap, but Simòn has a soft spot for girls, as her own granddaughter is away in college, and it's sitting there empty, so she's thinking why not.

I also forgot the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or White Collar.

Background Info: Ok, so here's the deal, Sango and Kagome are partners, just like Neal and Mozzie, but Kagome knows Mozzie and Neal doesn't know Sango. This will mainly follow canon, but there will be some changes. Kagome and Sango have known each other since they were little. There is no Souta in this story, he might be a minor character or I'll just kill him off or make a case out of him. Of course, I'm not going to give away everything.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

><p><strong>At Peter's House Neal's POV<strong>

I knocked on the door to Peter's home; the suspense of not knowing was killing me. _'Who was this girl, do I know her, what is she like, and most importantly, why does Hughes want us to work together with her?'_

Elizabeth opened the door.

"Oh! Hey Neal, come on in," said Elizabeth.

"Morning Elizabeth," I replied, following her inside, "Where's Peter?"

"Oh, he's just upstairs, he should be coming down soon. Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"Thanks but no," I replied.

"Hey, you ready to go meet your fellow C.I.?" Asked Peter, coming down the stairs, "Hey honey."

"Hey honey," replied Elizabeth.

"You bet, let's go," I said, "See ya Elizabeth."

"See ya Hun," said Peter, giving Elizabeth a kiss. I felt a pang in my chest; Kate wasn't here.

"Bye Neal, Bye hun," replied Elizabeth.

We both left the house and started walking towards the motel.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Come on Peter, tell me her name," said Neal as he and Peter were walking towards the motel.

"Now what's the fun in just telling you? It's more fun to see you suffer," said Peter with a smile.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a sadistic side Peter," said Neal, "Do I know her?"

"I don't know. I actually wouldn't be surprised if you did, to tell you the truth," replied Peter.

They arrived at the motel, and entered, they say the guy at the counter.

"Room 129, please," said Peter to the guy at the counter.

"Room 129? Uh… yeah, yeah, gal's left you a message. Uhhh, here ya go," he handed Peter a slip of paper with neat handwriting on it.

'_Dear FBI Annoyances,_

_I have moved about 1.4 miles away, the building is called The Grand Apartments of NYC, or The Grands, on the 20__th__ floor. Give the person at the front desk this note and state your name and he will show you in._

_You Know Who_

" FBI annoyances?" chuckled Neal, "Wow, she sure is gutsy, and she found a home in The Grands, I'm impressed," said Neal.

"What is it with you criminals and living in the large? Can't you just live like normal people?" asked Peter.

"No, no we can't," replied Neal in a smug voice.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Grand Apartments of NYC Front Desk<strong>

"Hello, I am Agent Peter Burke, this is Neal Caffrey," Peter gestured towards Neal, "and here is the note," said Peter, introducing himself and Neal, who was by the door, he handed the note they got from the guy in the motel, to one of the two guys at the front desk.

"Ah, yes, Mademoiselle Kagome is awaiting you. Follow me, please," he said in a light French accent, walking towards an elevator.

"Neal," called Peter, getting his attention. They both walked in to the elevator where the guy was waiting for them. When they were all inside the elevator, the guy took the key card from around his neck and slid it in the card machine, and put in the pin, which he blocked with his body, after the pin was put in, a secret panel slid open and he pushed the button.

They soon arrived on the 20th floor. The elevator doors opened and it opened to a hallway, the floor was white marble, the walls were cream colored with white lights lining the wall leading to a red oak wood door, with a silver knocker.

"Classy," commented Peter.

"You have no taste, Peter," said Neal. The guy used the knocker and knocked three times.

The door opened to reveal a young woman, wearing black sweatpants and a white tank top.

"Mademoiselle Kagome, your guests," he said.

"Merci, monsieur Julian," said a soft, musical voice, "Come in," she said turning towards Peter, and leading them inside.

"Kagome Higurashi, I am Agent Peter Burke, this is Neal Caffrey, I am the person that's in-charge of you, Neal Caffrey is your fellow C.I.," said Peter, after coming in with Neal behind him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Neal Caffrey," stated Kagome.

"Long time no see. Nice hat, I still haven't forgiven you," she said cracking her knuckles.

"He-hey, no need to get physical," he said raising his hands, in a gesture of surrender, taking a step back. Kagome stepped up to him and punched him in the gut.

''Owww…" said Neal in pain, bending down a little.

"As amusing as it is, I would like him in one piece and unharmed if you please," said Peter trying to hold back a smile, "I take it you both know each other?"

"You could say that," said Neal.

" Please have a seat," she said to Peter, turning to Neal, "Stay on the couch, don't move, and don't touch," she commanded.

She walked towards a closed door to the side and went inside. She came out 10 minutes later dressed in black slacks and a banded bottom halter-top in mars red.

"Let's go. Put that back, Neal," she said without turning around from getting her keys. Neal was holding a green marble vase with white marble designs.

Peter smirked, "I like her," he said to Neal, quietly. The trio left for the FBI office.

"You got all this for $900?" asked Peter.

"Nope. I got it for $750 with a down payment of $100. Why?" said Kagome.

"No reason, so, how long have you known Neal?"

"It's been…some time," she said scowling at Neal.

Neal just grinned at her.

"We're here, welcome to the FBI White Collar division," said Neal after they had reached the FBI Bureau.

"Hughes," greeted Kagome.

"Kagome," greeted back Hughes, "Burke, get two of your most trusted men in the conference room."

"Right, Neal, get Jones and Diana," said Peter.

Neal nodded and went to get the two FBI Agents.

"Let's get to the conference room, people," said Hughes.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Conference Room<strong>

"Everyone, this is Kagome Higurashi, also known as Black Sapphire. She is Burke's other C.I. and she will be working with you all for this next case," said Hughes. Everyone turned towards the beautiful young women.

"Why do we need her for the next case?" asked Diana, curiosity in her eyes.

"Because it levels into her area of expertise and Caffrey can't do it alone," explained Hughes.

"Do you not want to do this?" asked Jones, _'Damn, she looks sexy.'_

"No, I do not want to be here, Hughes dragged me out here to help you guys do your job," said Kagome.

"Ok. Our next case is a jewelry heist. The jewel that was taken was a Crystal of Death," said Peter, while Hughes left the conference room to go back to his office.

Neal perked up, "The Crystal of Death? I've heard of it but I don't know much about it. Kagome?"

"I may…have heard of it," said Kagome.

Peter rolled his eyes; he took out his FBI badge and sat it on the table, "Whatever you say in this office about this case, full immunity."

"Full immunity?" asked Kagome.

"Did you kill anyone?" Peter questioned back.

Kagome shook her head, "Then full immunity," said Peter. Kagome gave a deceivingly sweet smile.

"The Crystal of Death is one of three crystals, the three Crystals are of Serenity, Life, and Death. The legend says that a poor jewelry maker, rumored to be the best, hired by King Satose (Sa-toe-say), made the three crystals, for the king's three daughters. The three daughters were named Shizukesa (she-zoo-k-sa), Seikatsu (Se-kat-sue), and Sumiko (Sue-me-ko), Serenity, Life and Purity. When the three crystals unite, the world would be at your feet. These crystals are the only three of their kind.

Shizukesa, the eldest daughter, was said to be the most beautiful daughter, she brought peace to the kingdom with her birth, for her the Crystal of Serenity was made out of emerald and diamond fused together, it supposedly gave her the power to calm another person's inner turmoil with just a touch," said Kagome.

"The middle child was Seikatsu, she was the wisest in the kingdom, her intelligence and thirst for knowledge was unparalleled, her birth brought forth the re-instatement of learning, for her, the Crystal of Life, which gave her the power to go places to seek the knowledge that she was looking for. It was made out of ruby and diamond fused together. The last child was Sumiko, she was the youngest, and though her sisters were the most beautiful and the wisest, she was the purest. Her heart was said to be made of love, she was uncorrupted and she looked to be the epitome of innocence, with her birth the balance and peace between the neighboring kingdoms and the kingdom that Satose ruled was kept," Kagome paused, and looked around the conference table, everyone was enraptured with the story.

"However, she understood that death was a natural part of life, her sisters, however, did not. So when their mother, the queen, died, when they were 10, 12, and 14 years old, the sisters were devastated, but Sumiko understood that death was just something that happened. However, when she tried to tell this to her sisters, they refused to listen and started shunning her. They believed that God was punishing them because of Sumiko, she was the one that was the least affected by their mother's death," said Kagome.

"They drugged their father, and manipulated his adviser by using the jewels of Serenity and Life, they made a plan to get her banished from the kingdom, and they made a royal decree to achieve that. When Sumiko heard of this, she fled. Her Crystal was made from three different jewels; onyx, diamond and sapphire. Half of the crystal was onyx, the other half was diamond and there was a sapphire teardrop in the middle."

Kagome continued, "The Crystal of Death is only of Death if it is held by a corrupted soul. The crystal reads a person's soul, if it is held by pure soul it forms into the Crystal of Purity. Sumiko died because a greedy mercenary wanted the crystal. With her last dying breath she put a spell on the crystal to make sure it's power would not be used by the corrupted souls. The spell is that any corrupted soul who holds the crystal will suffer severe misfortune until they get rid of it," finished Kagome.

"Interesting, very detailed," said Peter. Kagome smiled sweetly.

"It was taken from the Japanese Museum of Natural History, it was being shown in the New York Museum of Natural History, but a day before the showing, it was stolen. All we know is that it was stolen, no hair evidence, no camera viewing of the suspect, the museum manager called us today to investigate. Neal, Kagome, and I will go today after lunch to the museum to check it out," said Peter, "Dismissed,"

Everyone stood up and left the conference room, except Neal, Kagome, and Peter.

"No," said Kagome, as soon as Neal turned towards her and opened his mouth.

"Look. Just hear me out," he said.

"Neal, there is no explanation for what you did."

"It was 5 years ago."

"I'm not letting it go, and this is not the place for this discussion." They were both standing at the end of the table on the opposite side from Peter.

"Please just hear me out, that's it. I'm not asking you to forgive me, just to hear my explanation, that's all I'm asking," said Neal.

"Peter. Do you have an empty room we can borrow?" asked Kagome.

"Depends, are you going to do bodily harm to him?" asked Peter.

Kagome pretended to think about it, "Kagome," said Peter warningly.

"Oh, all right, no, I'm won't do any bodily harm to him," said Kagome.

"You can use my office," Peter offered.

After they left, Peter sat back on his chair and groaned massaging his temples. _' It's going to be interesting with her here.'_

* * *

><p><strong>In Peter's Office<strong>

"All right Neal, start talking."

"Look, I didn't do it because of a stupid dare, I did it to save your life. He was going to kill you if I didn't do it. I had no choice. You know him as well as I do, he would go to any extremes just to get what he wants. I did it to protect you," said Neal.

"You did it to protect me?" she asked skeptically, "You put me on the FBI's radar! How the hell were you protecting me? I can take care of myself! Even if he was going to kill me, you should know better!"

"Not that time, he had his men sitting by the window."

"Regardless, if I hadn't cleared out just in time, I would've been caught! I would have gone to jail for just more than four years. Even if you were doing it to protect me, you could have warned me."

"I couldn't, but I told Kate to warn you."

"What? Kate never said a word, in fact, I never saw her that night, and I haven't seen Kate until we met again and I was too pissed at you."

"No, that's not true, Kate said she warned you, she said she met with you and told you directly," said Neal, trying to make sense of it.

"Neal, what's wrong?" asked Kagome softly.

"Kate, she…"

"What happened to Kate, Neal?" asked Kagome softly, she knew Neal loved Kate, at first she tried to show him what Kate was about, but he was to blinded by her. Soon, she just gave up and let things fall where they may and just be there for her friend.

"Kagome, Kate died, she's dead," Neal whispered softly.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, she was stunned. She was slightly afraid to ask but she knew they needed to have this talk, "How did she die Neal?"

"Kate came to me when I was in prison, one day. She said it was over between us. I had three months left, but I couldn't wait that long so I broke out. I followed her, Peter came after me again, caught me, fast-forward a few days, we ended up working together, you know about my anklet. Kate left me a message on the bottle, I followed the clues to Garret Fowler from OPR, and he wanted the music box, which I didn't have, but was rumored to have. I gave it to him; he gave me some legal documents so Kate and I could legally flee the country. Peter stopped me and while we were talking, Kate made a phone call, and the plane blew up with her in it," finished Neal.

Kagome gently pulled Neal in to a hug. Neal returned it, "Thank you," he said.

"I'm sorry, for not listening to you the first time," apologized Kagome.

"Forgive me?" asked Neal.

"Yeah, forgive me?" asked Kagome.

"I was never mad at you," he said with a grin.

"Ok, now let go of me," she said.

"Why, don't you like me?"

"You know, I'm not so sure I'll be able to keep my promise to Peter about the 'no bodily harm'," Kagome threatened.

"You know, I just have the sudden urge to squeeze you, I haven't seen you for so long," said Neal playfully he suddenly jumped back.

"You know how to run, right? Star. You've got a two second head start."

Neal quickly walked out the door with Kagome following at a slower pace, chuckling.

* * *

><p>Emerald: Please review, I want to know if I should continue, I haven't got any reviews, just a few alerts. Tell me like it, love it, or hate it?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Emerald: Hey guys! I have got so many hits and visitors, but only three reviews, speaking of reviews…

Thank you so much for reviewing and I am happy that you all like my story. It's nice to hear a bit of encouragement.

Thanks to:

Whit: My first reviewer gets an extra large cyber cake! Any kind you want.

Lauramichca: You get a large cyber cake! Any flavor you want!

Teraquoya: You get a large cyber cake. Any flavor you want!

Also, Kagome's penthouse is like Burke's suite in season 2 episode 8: Company Man, just replace the colors and there is no spiral staircase.

* * *

><p><strong>With Peter and Diana Outside The Conference Room<strong>

"I want to know what they are saying," muttered Peter to Diana, while keeping his eyes on the two in his office.

"You got it boss, when do you want the video tape?" asked Diana, also watching the two C.I.'s.

"Hand it to me before I go home," he replied, just as Neal came out in a hurried pace, while Kagome came out a few seconds later with a small smile on her lips, and amusement in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>New York Museum Of Natural History <strong>

Peter, Kagome and Neal walked into the empty museum lobby; they saw a woman in her early 30's approaching them. They stopped as she greeted them.

"Hello, I must apologize but the museum is closed today," said the woman, addressing the trio in the lobby with a polite smile.

She was about 5' 6"; blonde hair ran past her shoulders to mid-back, blue eyes, she was wearing a purple and black dress with a gold belt around the waist and black heels.

(AN: This is the link if you want to see it, just take out the spaces: http : / / www . the limited . com / detail / shirred – 2 – in – 1 – dress / 3357040 .

If you want to see what Kagome is wearing: http : / / www . express . com / banded – bottom – halter – top – 39052 – 707 / control / page / 18 / show / 3 / index . pro , and the only different thing is, Kagome is wearing black dress pants and not a skirt (earrings, necklace, included))

"Hello, I am Special Agent Peter Burke, FBI," stated Peter, pulling out his badge, "This is Neal Caffrey and Kagome Higurashi, my two consultants."

"Oh! Yes, my manager, Mr. Habersham," At this Neal and Peter looked at each other, "said you would be coming. My name is Madeline Smith. This way please," she said turning around and leading the way towards the end of the lobby, to the elevators.

* * *

><p><strong>In The Elevator<strong>

"Did I miss something?" asked Kagome in a whisper.

"Remember Mozzie," asked Neal, whispering back. At Kagome's nod, he continued, "When Peter first met him, his alias was Dante Habersham." A look of understanding passed over Kagome's face. She smirked.

"So, there really is a Habersham, huh?" whispered Kagome.

"It seems like it," Neal whispered back. They stepped out of the elevator, following Ms. Madeline Smith.

* * *

><p><strong>In Mr. Habersham's Office<strong>

"Welcome, I am the manager of this museum, Daniel Habersham, and you must be the FBI," said Mr. Habersham, in a greeting. He was a short man with a mustache curling at the ends; he was wearing a three-piece black suit, and had graying hair with black streaks in it. Overall, he looked like a nice, kind, and joyful old man.

Peter nodded, taking the man's hand, "Special Agent Peter Burke, FBI and these two are Neal Caffrey and Kagome Higurashi, my consultants."

Mr. Habersham shook Neal's hands and looked towards Kagome but she just smiled and nodded her head in greeting.

"Well, shall we get started?" asked Mr. Habersham. The group made their way towards the elevators, and went to the first floor. They got out of the elevator and went through the brown oak double doors at the right of the elevators.

In the middle of the room lay a white marble pedestal with a clear glass cover. In the middle lay a classic red velvet pillow with golden tassels hanging at the four corners.

"The jewel was to placed here, in the center of the pillow. The glass has invisible laser beams crisscrossing around the surface of the glass casing; the holes in the beams are not big enough for a hand or the jewel itself to be pulled out," explained Mr. Habersham.

"So there is no surveillance of the thief?" asked Burke.

"No, the thief is very skilled, we have surveillance cameras at every corner of the room," he said, pointing them out, "We did not even know it was stolen until a day later," said Mr. Habersham.

"There is something on the pillow," said Kagome. Everyone turned towards the pillow and noticed a red tube, blended almost perfectly with the red velvet pillow.

"The jewel was replaced with a holographic projection, the projector has a red casing, attached to the pillow, making it blend in perfectly," said Mr. Habersham.

"The thief is good," said Neal.

"The thief has about a two-day head start," said Kagome.

"We will need to take the pillow into custody, and even if there is nothing on the surveillance tapes, we will take them and if you have back ups, we will have those confiscated. Also, I need alibis from everyone who works here, and everyone who knew where the jewel would be located and when it would arrive," said Peter, giving out orders, "Neal, call Diana and Jones and tell them to bring the evidence recovery team."

Neal nodded and went to stand by the side; he pulled out his phone and dialed Jones' number.

"I will have my assistant give you a list of names of the workers, and the people who knew about the jewel," said Mr. Habersham.

"I also need a list of the people who visited the museum the day before it arrived and the day it arrived, and the day it was stolen," said Peter. Mr. Habersham nodded and turned towards his assistant, "Madeline, please draw up a list of people who knew about the jewel, and all the people who visited the museum on the days that Agent Burke mentioned."

"I will get right on it," she said before turning and walking towards the elevators to go to Mr. Habersham's office.

Kagome noticed something on the ground near the pedestal; she walked towards it and bent down. Neal saw her walking and curiously followed behind.

"Is that a hair strand?" asked Neal. Kagome picked it up, "Yeah, it is. Hmm, it's a long dark brownish black hair strand."

She walked over to Peter, who was still talking to Mr. Habersham; she tapped him on his shoulder with two fingers. He turned towards her. She held up the strand, "I found this on the ground by the pedestal, Neal is seeing if he can find something else," said Kagome.

Peter took the strands from Kagome's hand and dropped it in a FBI issued evidence bag. "So, our thief is a girl, huh?" asked Peter.

"Perhaps," said Kagome, "However, you should-"

"-Never rule out any possibilities," finished Neal.

Just then the FBI evidence team came in led by Madeline and behind her were Jones and Diana. Peter handed Diana the bag, "Jones, take the pillow, seal of the area around the pedestal, actually, seal off this whole room. Make sure not to touch the holographic projector on the pillow. Diana I want you to take this bag and run the hair strands through and find someone. Also, I want you to take the list of people that Mr. Habersham's assistant gives you. I want you to interrogate them, see if any look suspicious. Any you think may be the culprit or act remotely suspicious; I want to interrogate them, personally," said Peter.

"Got it boss," Diana and Jones replied at the same time. They both split off to do what they were told, Diana meeting with Madeline Smith and Jones giving directions to the members of the evidence team.

They wrapped up all the evidence and left the museum at around 7:45 p.m. and headed back to the Bureau.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Bureau In The Conference Room<strong>

Jones, Diana, Neal, Kagome, and Peter, entered the Conference room. When everyone was seated, Peter began.

"Alright, it'll take about a day to get back the results, so we-," said Peter, before the ringing of the phone interrupted him. He gestured towards Jones to see who it was.

Jones held the phone to Peter, "It's Elizabeth." Peter gestured for everyone to leave the room, "Hey honey, I am just leaving the office, I'll be there in 10 minutes, 20 minutes max."

"It's alright, it happens," said the voice of Elizabeth over the phone, " Just hurry and be careful."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye," replied Peter, putting the phone back down. He hurried out of the Conference room.

Hughes came in, "Burke, this is a copy of Kagome Higurashi's file."

Peter nodded, "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hughes just nodded and left. Diana came in. She handed Peter the surveillance tape, "This is the tape you wanted."

"Thanks Diana, I will see you tomorrow. Where are Neal and Kagome?" asked Peter.

"They both left together, while you were on the phone," said Diana, "You better hurry if you want to make it in time." Diana left, Peter following behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kagome and Neal<strong>

"How have you been Neal?" asked Kagome.

Neal ran a hand through his hair, "I've been okay. Honestly, I just want to find Fowler."

"Kate's killer?"

"Yeah. I want to know why he did it," said Neal.

Kagome hesitated before saying, "Neal, let's go to your place." Neal seemed confused, so Kagome elaborated, "Mozzie will be at your place and there is something I have to tell you." He seemed curious so Neal just nodded and said, "Alright."

They turned onto another street, and headed to Neal's place.

* * *

><p>Emerald: Like it? Thanksgiving break is coming up next week so I will most likely be able to update faster. I do not have a set timing to update. So it will be random. Please review. Click that beautiful button at the bottom! Until next time!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald: Hooray! Thank GOD for Thanksgiving break! I don't think I would have survived my junior year in High School! Thank you President Lincoln (I live in the USA)! I am fully rejuvenated and ready to update! I know I said I would update during and not after Thanksgiving break but it **is **a holiday and I am lazy.

**BTW: **I am changing one thing at the end of the last chapter in the recap so please read it. Also the words that have * before them, go to the bottom, flashbacks are different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, White Collar, the movie Avatar, or Batman.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_*Flashback*_

_*Video*_

_~Sounds~_

* * *

><p><strong>~~Before~~<strong>

**With Kagome and Neal**

"How have you been Neal?" asked Kagome.

Neal ran a hand through his hair, "I've been okay. Honestly, I just want to find Fowler."

"Kate's killer?"

"I'm not sure, but, what I do know is that he's the man with the answers," said Neal.

Kagome hesitated before saying, "Neal, let's go to your place." Neal seemed confused, so Kagome elaborated, "Mozzie will be at your place and there is something I have to tell you." Neal seemed curious so he just nodded and said, "Alright."

They turned onto another street, and headed to Neal's place.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Now~~<strong>

**At Peter's House**

Peter got out of the car, closed and locked the door. He opened the front door and walked in with the tape and file in his hands. He closed and locked the door.

'Quiet, empty house, and no El,' Peter thought sadly.

He placed the video and file on the coffee table, before he went to change into more comfortable clothes.

Peter walked into the kitchen, wearing a plain white cotton shirt and black sweatpants; he grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to sit down on the sofa.

"File or Video?" Peter said to himself. His hand went towards the video but then hesitated, he took the file instead and opened it.

_**In The File**_

Name: Kagome Higurashi

FBI Name: Black Sapphire

Name Reason: After a heist, usually done at night, anyone who saw the thief could not see the thief's body in the darkness, all they could see were the thief's eyes, a sapphire blue.

Aliases: -

Appearance

Sex: Female

Eye Color: Sapphire Blue

Hair Color: Raven black with a blue tint

Skin Color: Pale White

Ethnicity: Japanese-American

Accused: The thief is accused of stealing a $14 million *Heart-Shaped Burma Ruby Necklace.

Description of Item: The romantic shaped ruby necklace that has a centerpiece a 40.63-carat Burma ruby, mounted with 155 carat worth of diamonds.

Item Made By: English jeweler named, Mason Havens

Item Stolen From: *Mr. Niyol Cullen and *Mrs. Monique Cullen, England

Location of Item: Unknown

Suspected Of: -

Location Of Criminal: In custody of FBI Special Agent Peter Burke

The Grand Apartments of NYC, 20th floor.

Previous Location: Supermax Prison, New York

Prison Sentence: 4 years

Criminal ID Code: K78693245

_**End**_

'Hmm, not much about her, her record is eerily clean. There has to be more, no known aliases, she isn't suspected of anything, and Hughes said that the only way he actually caught her was because someone close to her had betrayed her,' thought Peter, 'How does she know Neal? Hmm, when I asked her she wasn't very specific...maybe this video will give me some answers.' He got up and put the videotape in the VCR, before he pressed play, he checked to make sure the curtains were closed, they were. He got another beer from the fridge, his first one was finished, and he went back to the couch and sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kagome and Neal<strong>

Kagome put a hand on Neal's arm, "Wait," she said, as they were about to turn left on to the next street to go to Neal's place. Neal paused, looking at Kagome from her left.

"What's the matter?" Neal asked.

"I need to get something from my place."

"Is it important, it's already very late," Neal said, she looked around noticing how dark it was already, but Manhattan was still very busy. Kagome nervously bit her lip, "You know how I don't like to sugarcoat things, right," she asked instead. Neal nodded. "Well, I need this object to prove I am telling you the truth…"

"Kagome, I know you won't lie to me," Neal said.

"I would never, unless it was to protect you, however, given the subject of what I want to tell you, I will need it."

"Alright, let's go to your place first." They continued walking straight; Kagome thought of something to lighten the mood, "Hey, what do you mean it's late?" At Neal's incredulous look, she said, "You aren't afraid of the dark and you know how to fight."

"Of course I'm not afraid of the dark, I would not be able to be who I am if I was, however, my memory has always been a little short, it's gotten worse since I started hanging around my friends…" Neal let the sentence trail off; he knew she would get it.

Kagome snorted catching on, 'so according to the FBI, Neal's harmless, huh.' Out loud she said, "So no fighting; only running? Sucks."

"It's not so bad, plus, you know I don't like guns or killing," Neal replied.

"Ch. Right," she said, playing along, she had seen him using guns more times than not, "Fighting is not the same as killing, plus, you could just knock the person out, before they see you."

"I prefer nonviolent situations."

"If you wanted nonviolent, you chose the wrong career path." They stopped talking as they reached the entrance to the Grands; Neal held the door open and bowed mockingly, "Milady."

"Why thank you, kind sir," Kagome curtsied while pulling up her invisible dress. They laughed and entered the building.

Kagome smiled and waved at Julian who was at the front desk. "I've been meaning to ask you, is he French? Or are you just being fancy," Neal asked as they stepped into the elevator.

Kagome grinned, "Actually, he arrived from France two months ago, I'm just making him feel welcome," she said innocently. Neal rolled his eyes. Kagome widened her eyes, putting a hand on her heart, while letting out a gasp, "You wound me,' she said sounding sad.

'Key word sounding,' Neal thought. He knew she loved to be dramatic; she could put Mozzie to shame if she really wanted to; she also loved to play mind games. He was glad he had first befriended her; he would **not **want her as an enemy, if she wanted something to happen to you, it would happen, good or bad depended on which side of the line you were on in her mind.

They arrived on the 20th floor and walked towards the only door on the floor. Kagome unlocked the door, her keys already in hand, they entered, "Stay here, please," she said.

Neal nodded as Kagome went into her bedroom, she went to the nightstand beside her bed and pushed it to the side, she removed a loose floor board, Simòn had showed her, it was one of those hidden places that would not be discovered unless you already knew about it, their was a hidden compartment in which was a custom made black porcelain box with intricate gold designs covering the borders.

She flipped the box upside down and used two fingers to push in the gold design in the bottom left corner. The middle part of the bottom of it came up and slid over, inside was a 2" sleek black flash drive, covered in dust. She took out the flash drive and dusted it.

She pushed down the bottom left corner again and the panel slid closed, blending in perfectly. She put the box back in its place and left the room, while closing the door behind her.

She showed Neal the flash drive, as she came out of her room. "What do you want to tell me? You never told me what was so important," said Neal, as they made their way out. Kagome nodded, "I know, and you will know what I have to tell you when we get to your place."

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Kagome gave Neal the stop-asking-cuz-I'm-not-telling-you-and-really-do-you-know-me-or-not look. Neal sighed and continued walking, he knew her enough to know that she would not say anything till they reached his home.

"Speaking of going to places, how exactly did you get to live in such an extravagant place and you aren't sharing with someone?" Neal asked as they made to turn on the next street. Kagome chuckled, "I met her in Rainbow, she was looking around for a present for her granddaughter, I bumped into her and we talked, it came up that I needed a place to stay and she had this place, it was empty, pure coincidence."

Neal gave Kagome the do-you-really-think-I'd-believe-that look. "Right," drawled Neal, "Knowing you, you probably had it planned."

Kagome smirked, "Guess you'll never know."

"I'll find out."

At Kagome's look, he added, "Eventually."

"Perhaps," said Kagome.

"We're here," said Neal looking at Kagome, she looked up and gaped at the house.

"You're living here? For how much?" She asked after she picked her jaw up from the ground. "Yup, $700, Mozzie should already be inside," Neal said, he led the way in.

"Hello, I do not believe we have met," said June in a pleasant voice, looking up from talking to Mozzie about the movie _Avatar._

Kagome smiled politely, "My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, I am a friend of Neal and Mozzie. It's a pleasure to meet you, you must be June, Neal speaks very highly of you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I must say, you are very beautiful," June complimented. Kagome smiled and a hint of a blush showed on her face, "Thank you." June nodded to Neal and said goodbye to Mozzie and Kagome before leaving.

"Hey Moz," Neal greeted, "You remember our friend?"

"Of course I do, hello Kagome, it's been a while," greeted Mozzie.

"Hey Mozzie, how've you been?"

"Good, good, what are you doing in New York?" he asked. Kagome lifted up her black slacks, "I'm trying to get them to let me wear a necklace, more fashionable."

"So they got you too? How? Who?"

"A certain someone testified against me for that $14 million ruby necklace I stole, Hughes, Burke's boss, got me." Mozzie looked curious, "Wow, Hughes? That necklace is the third most expensive jewelry in the world, and the second most valuable thing in your collection. Who betrayed you?" Mozzie asked.

Kagome looked surprised, Mozzie saw the surprised expression on her face and added, "I only thought it was a betrayal but the look on your face confirms it."

"How did you know it was a betrayal?"

"You do not confide in anyone but the ones you most trust and you are always very cautious before, during, and after you plan a heist, so the client may have testified that the necklace was stolen, but they cannot confirm that you, specifically, have done it, and as far as I know, there were no witnesses," explained Mozzie.

Kagome shook her head, "There weren't any witnesses." Mozzie nodded and raised an eyebrow.

Kagome sighed and smiled, "You know me too well, and anyway, we aren't here to talk about me. Neal, get your-"

"Already done," said Neal. His laptop was already out on the dining table, Kagome took a seat beside Neal and Mozzie pulled up a chair on her right.

"Neal, Moz, do you guys remember the first time you introduced me to Kate?"

_*Flashback*_

'_Neal and Moz told me to meet them here,' Kagome thought. Here was Hyde Park in London, by the right side of the east entrance. 'They said they had a surprise for me…'_

"_Selina!" She heard Mozzie's voice shout, she turned and smiled at the trio waiting for them. "What took you guys so long? Not very punctual, huh Nick?" She teased, "Hey," she greeted Mozzie, as they came to a stop in front of her, she didn't use Mozzie's name incase the girl didn't know his name._

"_Oh relax, it's fine to be late once in a while, plus Moz and I wouldn't have stood you up," said Neal, or in this case his alias, Nick Holden, also letting her know which name to use for Mozzie, "I'd like you to meet Kate Moreau, Kate, this is Selina Kyle," he said introducing us._

_Kagome smiled, she appreciated that Neal had referred to her alias instead of the name he knew. "It's a pleasure meeting you," said Kate._

"_Likewise, if I may ask, how do you know Nick and Moz?"_

"_Well, Nick was trying to suck up to my boss, Vincent Adler, and I met Mozzie through him."_

"_You work for Mr. Adler? Wow, do you guys want to come over to my place?" She was curious as soon as she heard Adler's name. Neal and Moz looked surprised, Kagome smirked, mentally, they were going to be in for a surprise, "I have a hotel room not to far from here, shall we?"_

_Neal and Moz had a look of understanding, but it was gone as soon as it came, "Let's go!" Kate said obliviously, she seemed excited._

_*Flashback End*_

"Yeah, you took us to the motel, we talked, had drinks, a rather fine Porte," said Mozzie.

"Well, after that Kate came back to the motel, she was alone. I got a tip from a friend that someone was snooping around my last place, I started recording everything on a camera," Kagome held up a flash drive.

_*Video__*_

_~Knock Knock Knock~_

_Kagome went to the door, she removed the peephole cover and looked through it. She opened the door and let the person in, "Kate? What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to give you a warning, Selina."_

"_What kind of warning?" Kagome asked, she was cautious, something wasn't right._

_Kate suddenly got a dark look on her face, "Don't try to get between me and Nick, I know he's trying to con Adler and when it works, I'll be rich, and I'll kill Nick and Mozzie. So don't try coming in between us, or trying to warn them. Don't get in between my money and me. Got it?"_

_Kagome looked surprise, then she started laughing, she stopped and looked at Kate with an amused face, "You are here, in __**my**__ home, with __**no one **__here to hear you scream, no __**weapon**__, and you have no fighting experience and you are threatening me, who you have virtually no idea about."_

_Kate pulled out a gun, "I will shoot you if that is what it takes to get my money." She put her finger on the trigger, the gun was already unlocked._

_Kagome made a sudden movement, she did a high kick and the gun flew out of Kate's hands and into the wall on the left. Kate was shocked, Kagome went over and picked up the gun with a handkerchief, she held it in her right hand._

"_What now Kate? I took away your gun. What will you do now?"_

_Kate sneered, her shock completely gone, "I'll get you for this." Kate bolted, she slammed the door._

_*Video End*_

Kagome looked at Neal and Mozzie. They were pale and did not move, well Mozzie looked okay. "No…no, this…it's not true, Kate wasn't like that," Neal said softly.

"Neal, I would never lie to you or Mozzie," said Kagome.

"But...?"

"I don't want to say this, but she was a gold-digger. She left her other boyfriend, do you know why?"

Neal shook his head, "She didn't want to go, she said she loved me, she said he was moving to Chicago."

"He was, but do you know why he was moving to Chicago?," Neal shook his head, Kagome continued, "He was moving to Chicago because he was robbed of everything he owned a few days before. Kate left him because he had no more money, she also left him and she got together with you, an uprising **rich** employee. She saw your money and she was again on the verge of leaving you after Adler's Ponzi scheme, but since she lost her money, she didn't have many options and you promised that you'd get their money back, so she stuck around."

"One thing, why didn't you tell me before?" Neal asked.

"I thought about it, but when I went to find you, you had moved. I found Mozzie, though."

Mozzie nodded, "Kagz found me, she showed me this exact same video, but you had already gone to chase after the music box with Alex and Kate had left you. We decided that what you didn't know, couldn't hurt you since it was all in the past anyway, but we couldn't be sure, since I was mostly hanging with you, I would keep an eye on things, and make sure Kate didn't interfere while making sure you were okay."

"Is this why you didn't want me to chase after Kate?" Neal asked quietly.

Mozzie and Kagome nodded, "I'm sorry, I know you loved her, but-," started Kagome, but Mozzie cut her off, "But nothing! She was planning on killing you and running off with your money, Neal, what else is there to say about it? And in the end, **she **was the one killed. Why won't you accept this, the proof is in front of your eyes. She was only after your money, nothing else, she didn't love you."

Kagome put a hand on Mozzie's shoulder, she gave him the you-better-calm-down look, and Mozzie let out a sigh.

"Neal," Kagome said softly, "I have shown you this video, now, it is in your hands if you want to believe it or not. It's getting late, I have to go. Good night."

Kagome gave both men a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left. She went downstairs, "Have a good night, June."

"Good night, and come visit me anytime, dear," said June. Kagome smiled and nodded. She placed a kiss on June's cheek and left.

'I hope Neal isn't too heart broken,' Kagome thought as she headed home.

* * *

><p>*This is the link for the jewel, it is the third one down: http:  / www. jewelry blogun covered .com/ top-10-jewelry / top-10-most-expensive-jewelry-in-the-world /

*Niyol – Native American Navajo origin, meaning wind.

*Monique – French origin. Variant of Mona: Madonna. Wise.


End file.
